Elenore Baker
'Elenore Baker '''is one of the main protagonists of the anime series ''Madlax. She is the guardian and personal maid of Margaret Burton and comes from a family that has served the Burtons for generations. Despite her appearance, she is a skilled fighter and more than capable of protecting Margaret from harm, having sworn on her father's deathbed to always take care of her in any way she can. She is voiced by Ai Uchikawa in the Japanese version and Kira Vincent-Davis in the English version. Appearance Elenore is a petite (same height as Margaret) young woman with short, brown hair and brown eyes. Though she has already graduated high school, she doesn't seem too many years older than Margaret, and easily passes as a high school student when she comes to campus to check on Margaret. She is usually seen wearing her maid uniform, even when outside, though she is seen wearing a swimsuit as well. Personality Elenore is shown to be a very patient young woman. She is very tolerant of Margaret's strange behaviour, of which includes falling asleep while brushing her teeth or getting dressed. Eleanor almost never scolds Margaret and is never seen getting unreasonably angry at her. Despite their closeness, Elenore is very polite and formal when addressing Margaret, always referring to her as "Miss". This is likely due to her status as a maid, as she addresses Vanessa the same way. However, Eleanor also has a good sense of humour, as she can appreciate Vanessa's jabs at her and tease her in turn. Elenore is very protective of Margaret, violently so at times. After Elenore learns that Margaret's at a party, Elenore asks Vanessa to drive her there with fear that she may be in danger, a fear that proves to be well-placed, and when she learns that the brainwashed Moreas Lopez had hurt Margaret's wrist, Elenore breaks his wrist in return, showing a rather vengeful side to her personality. At times, Margaret thinks she can be a bit overprotective, but otherwise doesn't mind, even calling her "the best" when she reveals she'll be accompanying her to Gazth-Sonika. Elenore's protectiveness comes from a promise she made to her grandfather on his deathbed. Elenore's family has served the Burtons for generations, and her grandfather's dying wish was for her to take care of her no matter what. As such, she considers it her duty to protect the absent-minded and clumsy Margaret from anything even remotely dangerous. Her devotion and persistence helped her to graduate from school years ahead of the rest and later, become an expert in hand to hand combat. After the incident with Moreas Lopez, Elenore becomes even more protective of Margaret than before, insisting on accompanying her to school in the (very unlikely) event that such an incident may happen again, and later going to pick her up from school as well. She also goes undercover at her school to watch over her, and even hires a helicopter in order to track her down when she went off without telling her. She is also rather suspicious of Carrossea, being much less willing to believe what he says than Margaret and refusing to believe that their meeting in Gazth-Sonika is just a coincidence. Elenore is always perfectly loyal, and only ever has Margaret's best interests in mind. Regardless of the danger, she accompanies Margaret into the war-ridden Gazth-Sonika, and even into the areas where battles are actively taking place. In a flashback, Vanessa remarks on how unusual it is that Elenore spends virtually all her time with Margartet and doesn't hang out with friends her own age. Elenore considers Margaret to be her family and describes looking after her and not her job, but her wish. She doesn't seek to marry anyone or go to college or start a career either. Her entire life purpose is to care for and protect Margaret, something she ultimately gives her life for. Trivia * Elenore is often compared to Roberta from Black Lagoon, due to both of them being maids who are trained in self-defence and are very devoted to their young masters (Margaret Burton and Garcia Lovelace, respectively). Gallery Elenore Baker 2.jpg Elenore Baker- Swimsuit.jpg Elenore aiming a gun.jpg Elenore- Machinegun.jpg Margaret and Elenore.jpg Madlax Heroines.jpg|The protagonists of the series. From left to right: Madlax, Vanessa, Margaret and Elenore Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Pure Good Category:Loyal Category:Sidekicks Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Martial Artists Category:Amazons Category:The Messiah Category:Lawful Good Category:Determinators Category:Optimists Category:Guardians Category:Genius Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Martyr Category:Scapegoat Category:Merciful